


Missing Grizzop Hours

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), a tag i hadnt expected to use here, ben loves and misses grizzop as much as the rest of us, but here we are, soft, there is no convincing me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben realizes exactly what Grizzop's death means for him and needs to take a moment, luckily Alex is there to provide comfort.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Missing Grizzop Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Look, after hearing Ben talk about Grizzop on the Meredith stream, and then noticing that his avatar for the astronaut game is Grizz, this just. Happened. It's always missing Grizzop hours, even for Ben.
> 
> Per usual, please don't show this to anyone involved, let them find it on their own if they want to come looking.

Alex shook his head as Ben cackled gleefully when he tore up Grizzop’s character sheet. It was a great play, a good death, and honestly made for a fucking fantastic story, but Alex knew Ben was going to… not regret this - never regret, not when it fit the character so well - but there would be consequences later. Alex would just have to prepare, and hope for the best. 

\------

It turned out to not be a problem until Alex brought Ben over to discuss what they were going to do next, bring Zolf back (the most likely solution), or create a new character (Ben  _ really _ didn’t need any  _ more _ characters in this universe). They were part way through discussing what the situation would be with Zolf’s legs when Ben stopped mid sentence, staring into the middle distance. 

“Hey, Ben? You alright?”

He blinked a few times, voice a little distant, “What? O-oh yeah, I’m… I just realized I wouldn’t be playing as Grizzop anymore. Well, I mean, yes, I already objectively knew that, but. It’s - ah - hitting different now.”

Ahh, there it was. In any game Ben played, the story came first, that and staying true to character (Ben Plant Flag Here Meredith), which Ben had obviously done with Grizzop, which resulted in his death. All of that of course made sense, Ben was a writer after all. But Ben had been playing Grizzop for quite some time, and not only had Ben seriously enjoyed playing the character, exploring and growing with him, having fun with him, and interacting with the other characters, but Grizzop was a fan favorite as well. Ben wouldn’t let something like that sway how he played the character, but he enjoyed interacting with the fans, talking and encouraging all sorts of fanworks about him. That wouldn’t likely end, that just wasn’t how these things worked, but it wouldn’t be the same after Ancient Rome dropped. 

“Would you like to take a break? We’ve been at this for a while, anyway, it’s about time.” It hadn’t been all  _ that _ long, but Alex knew Ben would need an excuse to actually take one, he’d just try and push on without. 

Alex was glad he made that suggestion, because he watched multiple expressions flit across Ben’s face as he attempted to think of an excuse to keep going, but couldn’t find one. Alex was also not surprised when the next words that came out of Ben’s mouth were, “Would you stay with me?”

Alex’s heart broke a little at the soft, hushed tone of Ben’s voice. This definitely hit him harder than he had expected. “Of course, love. Let’s move to the couch.” 

Alex got them settled with his arm around Ben, whose head was resting lightly on his shoulder. Alex simply stayed quiet, knowing Ben would talk if, and when he was ready, and was likely just gathering his thoughts. 

Eventually Ben sighed, taking a deep breath, “I knew it right from the moment when Grizz looked, when he had told the others to close their eyes, things were going to go fucking sideways. There was nowhere else for it to go, especially with the way you run things.” Alex heard the slight smile at that before Ben continued, “But it was the  _ right _ decision for him. I played Grizzop for  _ two years _ , and I knew that was exactly what he would do in that situation, no matter the consequences. Even if it had been the decision that doomed both him and Sasha, that was right. As was the paladin’s sacrifice. Grizz had loads of hit points, but they were in too deep, and there was no way he would let Sasha go down without a fight. He cared about her too much to do that. God the rush when I remembered that he could do that, knowing it would save her. He was likely dead from that moment, between that, and taking down that fucking captain, there was no way he was getting out of there alive.  _ Christ _ , it was perfect though wasn’t it?” Ben twisted his head to look up at Alex, waiting for his response.

“It really was. Beautiful storytelling. It’s exactly how Grizzop would have wanted to go out. Saving one of his pack.”

Ben gave him a quick happy smile before getting comfortable again. “It just sucks that I won’t get to make any more decisions for him, or I guess, rather him make any decisions through me. Even if it hurt to voice him for so long, I’m really gonna fuckin’ miss that funky little goblin.” 

Ben reached up, and laced their fingers together as Alex leaned in and left a soft kiss in his hair, “We all will.” Alex smiled as he realized something, “At least you’ll get to know what it feels like to utterly destroy the fans now. You’ll probably hear the screaming from here when the episode drops.”

Alex could practically hear Ben’s shit eating grin, “Yes, I imagine we will.” 


End file.
